Shy, Awkward Guys
by Blurring-into-Gray
Summary: "You have really pretty eyes, you know?" Wybie was getting tired of this. CxW Short, but sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline, except for on D.V.D. :)

"You have really pretty eyes, you know?"

Wybie grit his teeth when he heard Coraline's giggle at the compliment. He was getting tired of this.

Ever since Coraline had gotten curves with age, this was happening entirely too much for a certain messy-haired boy's liking. It seemed constant; some guy would compliment the girl, she would thank him and giggle, and he would ask for her to accompany him somewhere. The place was always different, but the general idea was always there. Just like right now.

"So, Coraline, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out later. We could go to the park, or something." Ah, there it was. This guy, Coraline and Wybie were all standing outside her locker, and Wybie just wanted her to grab her things quicker so they could make their way home, and stop talking to whats-his-name.

"Actually, I'm going to be busy later, Wybie and I are going for a ride on his bike. He just fixed it. Thanks, though. Maybe some other time." Her voice was polite, and he had to smirk when guy-whose-name-Wybie-didn't-remember looked between them, completely confused. Wybie was well aware that Coraline was completely out of his league, and apparently this guy was aware of it too. Whatever.

"Yeah, sure, some other time." With one more shocked look, he was gone, trying to maintain his pride at being rejected because of somebody like Wybie. Wybie felt rather relieved, and relief was making his mood particularly better. Coraline closed her locker door, and they made their way to the school doors. Then he remembered something.

"Jonesy, I don't know if you f-forgot, but the bike isn't near done yet." He reminded her, confused.

"I know that, Wybourne. I just… I'm getting sick of this. I know I should feel flattered and all, but these guys didn't even look my way like, last year. Now it feels really weird to have them asking me out so often." Her tone was irritated, and he knew she genuinely didn't get that her very pretty figure was the cause of the new-found attention. He wasn't gonna tell her though, because the punch that would earn him would probably sting until he graduated.

He was very relieved, however, that she didn't seem to like any of them back. It was bad enough being too chicken to tell her he liked her, having competition would have been torturous.

"Besides, I like awkward, shy boys. These confident, popular dudes just aren't my type. Isn't it a shame, Wybie, that no shy boys like me enough to ask me out?" He almost choked on his tongue, and then he saw her devilish grin. Her look was enough to, for once, make him feel less nervous. She sometimes had that effect on him.

"You know, Jonesy, I might know a shy, awkward guy who wouldn't mind seeing a movie with you later."

"Well, I'd like that, but only if he also slouches."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline, if I did it wouldn't have came out as well! :)

"Hey Wybie! I love you're mask. Did you decorate it yourself?" Coraline wasn't a jealous person. She trusted Wybie, and he would never even look at another girl. She knew that. But that didn't mean she particularly liked it when girls doted on him. Because she didn't. And right now Angeline, a girl in their math class, was doing just that. Angeline was nice and pretty, but she needed to learn that Coraline's boyfriend was, well, Coraline's boyfriend.

"Thanks! I did decorate it, but I'm terrible when it comes to creative stuff. Jonesy designed it." His voice brought her back to reality, which was Wybie, Coraline and Angeline standing outside of the school. Angeline's friends were near, and they were all ogling his bike. This didn't help Coraline. At all.

"Wybie, I just remembered I needed to grab something from my locker before classes start! I guess we'd better be going. See you all later." With that, Coraline was grabbing Wybie's sleeve and tugging him towards the building. He waved goodbye to the girls, and then turned to Coraline.

"What did you forget, Jonesy?" He tilted his head at her, and she got nervous. He could read her like a book sometimes, so he might be able to tell that she was feeling stupidly threatened. She couldn't let that happen.

"It was some… notes. For first period."

"Uh, you have gym first period." Crap.

"I know! It's a fitness test." She was blushing, and he looked confused for a moment until suddenly he looked rather smug. By now they had reached her locker, and she pretended to look through her things for her 'notes'.

"Coraline, you wouldn't be, like, jealous or anything by any chance, right?" She gave him her best 'shut it' look, then grabbed a random green notebook before slamming her locker shut.

"No! I just needed my notes, Wybourne. Why would I be jealous?" As they walked to the gym, he grabbed her free hand and intertwined their fingers. His gloves always felt nice on her hands, so she didn't protest. Even if she was supposed to be being defensive.

"It's good you're not feeling jealous," His eyes softened as he looked down into hers (even slouched, he was still taller, something he loved to rub in) and he squeezed her hand a little as he spoke. "Because that would be silly. Obviously, I only have eyes for you, Jonesy. So you would have no reason to be jealous. You know, if you were. Which you're not." She tried to stay indifferent but she felt her face start to heat up, and she was smiling. Before she could stop herself, she had craned her neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good thing I'm not jealous then, huh?"

"Very good thing."

Later that day, Wybie was waiting for Coraline at their lunch table. He was flipping through a book on plants when he heard someone sit next to him. He looked up to find Angeline smiling at him.

"Hey Wybie! Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead." She smiled again and soon they were sitting in silence. After some friendly small talk, he saw Coraline rush into the lunchroom. She looked around before spotting him, and Angeline. She looked surprised as she made her way to him.

Wybie knew that Angeline, for whatever reason, seemed to put his girlfriend on edge, so he decided to help her relax as soon as she sat across from him.

"Hey there Jonesy! How's my lovely girlfriend doing today?" Flattery was sure to help this.

"I'm fine, Wybie. Hey, Angeline." Angeline smiled brightly and returned the greeting. Angeline was really nice, but she was also a pretty blonde girl and sadly that still got to Coraline. Before anything else could be said, Coraline and Wybie's mutual friend, Margo, sat down next to Coraline. Margo was a pretty, short girl who believed in 'living free'. She was a tad ditzy, but she was also quite book smart and she was easy to be around.

"Hello, you guys! I have some good news. As of today, I, Margo Brendan, am the very proud owner of my very own kitten. She's beautiful, and I took 37 pictures of her. Look." She slid the phone to Wybie, and then her eyes found Angeline.

"Hi there. I don't think I've met you before, but as you heard, I'm Margo. What's your name?" Margo was smiling very prettily and Angeline actually looked a bit nervous as she replied.

"I'm Angeline, nice to meet you." She smiled kindly at Margo, and soon Margo was discussing her new pet with the blonde.

While they were preoccupied, Wybie decided to use this time to talk to Coraline.

"Jonesy, do you wanna do something later? It's Friday. We could have a movie night." He smiled at her, and she returned it, albeit a bit distracted. She nodded, and then suddenly Angeline spoke to Wybie, quietly but just loud enough for Coraline to hear.

"Wybie, could we maybe talk? Like, alone? Just for a minute." Wybie looked confused, and he glanced at Coraline. Coraline didn't like this, but she didn't want to be the overly possessive girlfriend either. She trusted Wybie, so she nodded, wordlessly letting him know it was okay.

"Sure Angeline, we can talk in the hall." She nodded and Coraline had to hold back a scowl when Angeline grabbed his sleeve, tugging him along.

"As if he doesn't know the way to the hallway." Coraline grumbled quietly.

"Don't worry, Coraline. Wybie adores you and Angeline is like, really nice. She knows he's off limits, and she does NOT seem like that type of girl." Margo spoke gently, and Coraline nodded. She wasn't even counting the seconds they were gone. Not at all.

After six minutes and forty two seconds of not counting, they both returned. Wybie looked… flushed but cheerful, and Angeline looked...nervous? They didn't… do anything though… right?

"Jonesy, you won't bel-"

You look pretty FLUSHED Wybourne." The words slipped out before she could help it, and he looked extremely shocked. And… hurt. Uh-oh.

"What? What are you implying?" He looked ready to say more, but before they could start fighting, because a fight was in the making, they heard Angeline saying, quite loudly,

"Margo, I think you're really pretty and funny, and would you want to maybe want to go to dinner on Saturday? Like, as a date?"

Oh….

Oh.

Crap.

Later, after listening to Margo gush over what to wear on Saturday the rest of the school day, Wybie and Coraline would be alone for the first time since her implication. However, instead of him either yelling and/or breaking up with her, both of which she felt would have been justified, he didn't talk at all. Not a word. He just wordlessly drove her home, and with a curt "See ya, Coraline." he almost left. She had to stop him though, to at least apologize, so she grabbed his arm before he could escape.

"Wait! Wybie." He looked at her, and he still looked hurt, dang it, but he got off the bike and let her lead him to her porch.

"Look, Wybie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that way. I was just nervous, because Angeline is pretty-" He cut her off.

"And she has a crush on Margo."

"I didn't know that at the time!"

"Even if you didn't, it just hurts that I can't be alone with a girl for a few minutes without you thinking I'm cheating on you. I thought you trusted me. You know I'm only interested in you, Coraline. I told you that this morning!" He did sound hurt, and he had a point. She felt bad, but what if he didn't forgive her?"

"I know, Wybie. I know. I'm sorry. I just… I thought she was flirting with you this morning, and then she asked to be alone with you. I freaked." If she would have looked up, instead of staring at the wooden porch as if it held a deep secret, she would have seen him slowly start to smile at her again. She had a point, too, and he couldn't stay mad at her. She was forgiven, pretty much. She obviously felt bad, and it had all been a misunderstanding.

"I forgive you, Jonesy. Of course I do." She looked up, and he smiled at her, taking one of her hands. He brought it to his lips, and she smiled.

"By the way, she wanted to talk alone because she was wondering if Margo would be interested. I even suggested the movie idea to her. She was kind of sucking up this morning because she knew Margo was a friend of ours, and she was too shy to talk to Margo herself. Just so you know."

"That would have been nice to know earlier, I have to say." She noticed his face slowly became more smug, which made her suspicious. That look never meant anything good. Soon he was smirking and he spoke in a sing-song voice:

"Some-body was jeal-ou- ow! That arm's still sore, Jonesy!"

A.N. I know it's kind of fast-paced, but I wanted to keep it relatively short, like the first chapter. Constructive criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
